


SUNDER

by WombatSquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Manga & Anime, Protective Parents, Reader-Insert, Rules, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WombatSquid/pseuds/WombatSquid
Summary: "Sorry, but...I'm not supposed to be talking to you..."(L/N) (F/N) has never really had a problem with her parents' rules.No cellphones after 9pm.No red nail polish.No snacking between meals.No sleepovers. Ever.Absolutely NO talking to boys.Once, those rules had been simple, and easy to follow, but once a new family moves in next door, (Y/N) can't help but break the most important one. There was just something fascinating about the loud young man with two-toned hair, and things quickly become difficult......in the best way possible.......Bokuto x Reader!Short ReaderWARNINGS.Strong/Foul language.Sexual References/Scenarios.Emotional/Mental abuse
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. One - The Boy Next Door

"The new neighbours sure do have a lot of stuff..." My mother commented, peeking through the kitchen curtains. I didn't really pay much mind to her snooping, quietly eating my cereal at the dining table.   
"As long as they aren't loud, that's all that matters." My father sighed, shaking his newspaper to rid it of unwanted creases. "Stop being so nosey and sit down."

Stealing one last glance, my mother returned to the table, sitting back down to her coffee. I was kind of relieved to have new neighbours moving in. The last family had owned one of those irritating little rat dogs that never quit yapping, so their absence was a major plus in my books.  
"(Y/N), dear, would you like to come with me to the market after breakfast? There's a sale on haloumi that I just can't miss."

_Cheese shopping sure beats hanging around here doing nothing._

"Ye-"  
"(M/N), she has an economics assignment due at the end of next week. She doesn't have time to go out." My father cut me off without so much as a glance up from his reading.   
"Oh, of course, how silly of me! I forgot all about that for a moment there!" I picked up my now empty bowl and cleared my throat, glancing at each of my parents in turn.   
"May I please be excused?"

Nodding, my father waved me off, finally folding up his paper and starting on his lukewarm coffee.   
"I'll be going out myself, later. You're permitted to use my study to work on your assignment if you need to." He told me, watching me as I carefully rinsed my bowl and spoon.   
"Actually, would it be alright if I studied in the backyard today? There's nice weather, and it can get kind of stuffy inside."

I had my fingers internally crossed, and I couldn't help but smile when my father agreed.   
"As long as you don't get distracted." That was all I needed to hear, and I rushed off to gather my books and pens, carting them out to the yard in my arms. Seating myself at the small wooden table; one that mother had used countless times for book club meetings, I began to work on my assignment.

It certainly wasn't the most thrilling topic, but if I managed to get it done I would be able to have some time for myself, which didn't happen very often. The impacts of globalisation on Brazil. Economics had never really been my cup of tea, but I was expected to follow in my father's footsteps, becoming a well known businesswoman after university.

Many of my school friends believed that my father was controlling, but they didn't know him like I did. He was just _very_ particular, and wanted the best for his family. That was why there were so many rules in place. Thanks to those rules, I had grown into a very respectful young woman, if I did say so myself. No parties, no skipping around in revealing clothing, no distractions. The only rule that made things a little difficult was the one he said was the most important.

No talking to _boys_.

Going to a coed school like Fukurodani meant that sometimes it was almost impossible to avoid the male student body. The amount of times I had to pull my teachers aside and explain that I couldn't be grouped or paired with any of the guys was ridiculous, but they had all gotten used to it.

After a while of writing, my wrist was beginning to ache, but I continued on, so close to completing the assignment. Once it was finished, then maybe I could convince my parents to let me go and meet up with one of my friends. Not that I really had that many.

"Dammit!" I flinched as a loud, male voice yelled out, and all of a sudden something flew over the fence, bouncing a few times on the grass of my yard and rolling to a stop near the table. Blinking, I quickly realised that it was a ball.

_Oh. May as well throw it back over._

Setting my pen down, I stood up, bending down to pick the ball up. I gave it a few spins in my hands, studying the swirls of red, white and green. Shrugging my shoulders, I approached the fence, tossing it back over the divide of our yards. Of course, I thought that was the end of it, and turned back to finish off my work.

I definitely had not expected that ball to come flying back over, but at a speed that I had never seen before. It came so close to hitting me, but I still yelped at the sound of it meeting the ground, eyes wide as it bounced to the far end of the yard.   
"My bad!" Spinning back around, I could only stare as two large hands became visible over the top of the fence, quickly followed by spiky, monochrome hair and a pair of odd, topaz eyes. "Instincts took over! I didn't hit you, did I?"

_Crap crap_ _crap_ _crap..._

The stranger looked at me expectantly, hanging his upper half over the fence, but I didn't dare respond in words. Instead, I just shook my head slowly, awkwardly eyeing the door to make sure my father hadn't heard the commotion.   
"Sweet, just checking! Can you throw it back over? I won't spike it again, I swear!" His smile was wide and a little goofy, making me feel even worse for not being allowed to talk to him. "I'm Bokuto, by the way! Your new neighbour! What's your name?"

_He's_ _going to think_ _I'm_ _so rude..._

I had an idea, so I nervously held up a finger to signal the Bokuto guy to wait, fetching his ball, but stopping back by my table before returning it. Tearing a clean sheet of paper from my notebook, I scribbled down a small note before reapproaching the divide, handing it over carefully as I stood on my toes.

Confused, my new neighbour grunted as he took it from me, still keeping himself propped up. Squinting as he read over my note, he tilted his head.   
"Not allowed to talk to boys? Well that's dumb! Wait, I know you! We have English and History together! You always sit front and center and ask a bunch of questions!"

_Wait...now that he_ _mentions_ _it...I think_ _I_ _recognise him..._

Yeah, he was definitely familiar. I could recall hearing him get chewed out a lot for not paying attention in class. He didn't seem like a bad guy, just kind of hyperactive.   
"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble, so I'll catch ya later! Thanks for the help!" With a final, toothy grin, Bokuto dropped back down to his own yard, and I sighed in relief.

"Who did that voice belong to?" My body stiffened as my father appeared in the doorway, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Gulping, I meekly pointed to the neighbouring yard, hurrying to sit myself back down.   
"Oh, a ball flew over, so I threw it back. The b..boy next door thanked me, but I ignored him."

_Kind of..._

Narrowing his (E/C) eyes, my father glanced between my face and the fence. I didn't want him to have something against Bokuto so soon, but being neighbours it would be inevitable.   
"Alright. Are you almost done with your assignment?" He questioned, his shoulder pressing against the frame. Nodding, I tapped my pen to the paper, the souls of my shoes twisting against the concrete at my feet.   
"Yes, I just need to complete the bibliography and I'll be finished. Uh, if it would be okay with you, do you mind if I went to meet up with my friend? She asked me if I would like to have tea with her in town."

Honestly, I half expected a no, but my father just sighed and nodded, checking his watch, just like clockwork.   
"As long as you have no more homework. Make sure you're back by three, because you and your mother will need to start on dinner." He said flatly, already turning to head back inside.   
"Thank you!" I called out to him, smiling to myself.

It didn't take me long to finish up my assignment, and once I had returned it to the desk in my room, along with all my pens and textbooks, I raced down to the phone, dialing my friend's number.  
 _"Hello?"_ Her voice sounded a little sleepy upon answering, and I giggled to myself as I leaned against the wall in the living room.

_"Hey, Kaori,_ _it's_ _(Y/N). Wanna go get some tea? I have something_ _I_ _wanna_ _tell_ _you!"_

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._


	2. Two - Not Much of a Choice

"Got your lunch, honey?" My mother called out from the kitchen as I finished slipping on my shoes, fetching my umbrella from beside the coat rack, because it looked awfully gloomy outside.  
"Yes, I packed it before I went to bed last night!" I replied, slinging my bag over my shoulder and opening the door.  
"Don't forget an umbrella! The forecast said to expect rain!" She added, popping her head out. I simply held up the umbrella I had already grabbed, and she gave me a thumbs up. "Good girl. I'll see you when you get home!"

The wind was chilly outside, and I was glad that I had chosen to rug up. Pulling my scarf up over my nose, I started towards the school. It was a nice walk, not too long and not too short, and I always enjoyed the peace and quiet. At least I used to.  
"Hey, neighbour girl!"

_Oh no..._

I didn't turn around, just kept on walking. I wanted to greet him, I really did, but I didn't want to break the rules. They were set in place for a reason.  
"Hey, I know you're not supposed to talk to guys or whatever, but nobody else is around! I just wanna say hi and chat a little!" Bokuto persisted, and I continued to pretend like he wasn't there. "Fine, I guess...Have it your way..."

The rules definitely had to be in place for a reason. At least that was what I kept trying to tell myself. The boy seemed to back off after that, walking a fair distance behind me, and I tried to shake off that guilty feeling in my guts. As predicted, the sky began to split open not long after, and I unsheathed my umbrella, shielding myself from the icy downpour. On I walked, until I just couldn't take the remorse.

Pausing, I turned to look over my shoulder, immediately feeling like a horrible person upon seeing Bokuto. He was soaked, and looked downright miserable.

 _I_ _mean_ _..._ _He_ _could_ _get_ _sick..._

I waited for him. The cold splashback of the rain hitting the pavement bit at my legs, but I didn't mind once he looked up. Bright topaz eyes blinked at me for a moment as I motioned to my umbrella, and the boy nearly galloped over to me like a foal finding it's legs.  
"Thanks a heap! I totally didn't think it would rain today!"

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap we're so close!_

It would have been best to turn my head away, but I was curious. Up close, and without a fence blocking most of my view, Bokuto was rather cute, and incredibly well built. His hair, although sopping wet, was still pretty peculiar to me, and those vibrant eyes held a kind of zeal I had never seen before.

"So, does this mean you'll talk to me now? Like, we live next door! It's kinda stupid if we don't talk at all!" Bokuto kind of nudged my shoulder, and I stared at the puddles at our feet as we walked along.  
"I...I really don't want to be rude, Bokuto...but I also _really_ don't want to get into trouble..."

The boy beside me scoffed, and I glanced back up, seeing him looking ahead.  
"That's dumb! It's not like all men bite or anything! At least I don't! Come on, what's the harm in a bit of a chat?!" His volume was completely new to me, but not exactly annoying, or scary, like I always thought it would be. I could see his point, but at the same time, the worry was still there. I had always been a worrier.

"Just...not around home, alright? My parents would _freak_..." I completely caved, but I wasn't sure why. It was nice talking to somebody completely new, albeit nerve wracking.  
"That's the spirit! So? Can I get your name now, or is that a secret?" He bumped me again, and I felt the back of my neck heat up. Was that a normal response? Was that what my parents were always warning me about?

"(L/N)...(L/N) (F/N)..." I replied meekly, tilting the umbrella towards his side more after noticing droplets splashing against his broad shoulder.  
"It suits you! Pretty name for a pretty girl!" Ah, yep, it had to be at least part of why my parents didn't want me talking to the opposite sex. My cheeks burned as I cast my (E/C) eyes to the side, feeling all sorts of embarrassment.  
"Uh...th..thanks..."

  
For the remainder of the trip, it was mostly a one-sided conversation, but I truly enjoyed listening to him speak. Kaori had told me all about Bokuto when we had met up the other day, seeing as she knew him rather well. The captain of the volleyball team, and for a good reason. He was one of the top players around, and that was beyond impressive to me.

Sports had always kind of taken my fancy. Coming from a more academic household, I was never permitted to join a sporting team, but watching was just as fun for me. My father didn't want me to seem butch, or be roughed up, or whatever other reasons he could think of. Maybe not every rule had a concrete reason for existing.

"Oh, oh, hold up!" Bokuto placed his hand on my shoulder, and I stifled a squeak of surprise, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the umbrella handle. "Akaashi! Yo, Akaashi! C'mere!" He waved towards another boy, who was walking ahead of us, right outside of the school gates. The student turned, his shoulders drooping a little when he caught sight of us, but he still backtracked.

"Bokuto, good morning." The boy named Akaashi greeted, giving me a small nod too before looking his friend up and down. "You're drenched." Laughing, the spiky-haired captain shrugged his shoulders, beginning to wring out his soggy tie.  
"How was I supposed to know it would rain today?"

_The weather report._

"The weather report. Common sense." Akaashi said what I was thinking, though with a little more monotone sass. He then turned back to me, offering me his hand. "Thank you for looking after Bokuto. I'm Akaashi Keiji, second year." Throwing caution to the wind, I accepted the handshake, gifting him a wonky smile.  
"(L..L/N) (F/N)...Um, third year. Nice to meet you..."

This time I couldn't hold back a yip as the exuberant boy beside me slung his arm over my shoulders, leaning down a little and grinning towards his buddy.  
"She's my new neighbour! But wait, get this! She isn't allowed to talk to guys! How dumb is that?!" Shrinking down, I thanked my lucky stars when Akaashi reached over and pulled Bokuto's arm off of me, giving him a stern look.

"Calm down, you're freaking her out." He scolded, softening again soon after. "Suzumeda has mentioned you before. I apologise for Bokuto's... _everything_. If he's gotten you into any trouble, I'll make sure he pays for it." I appreciated his concern, despite it seeming a little ominous towards the end.  
"I..it's fine, really...I just really shouldn't be talking to you two...My father would have a fit and a half..."

_But...I want to..._

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Besides, we're almost adults! He expecting you to be a nun or something?!" Bokuto leapt away from Akaashi, who leered with a flat, yet incredibly intimidating expression.  
"Don't try to get her into trouble. _Respect_ it." He muttered, brushing a hand through his dark hair. "Again, sorry for him. He can be a bit much."

Shaking my head, I lowered and closed my umbrella once we reached the lockers, shaking it of the glistening, watery beads.  
"No, really...He kind of has a point, I guess? I mean...I..It isn't like I don't _want_ to talk to boys...but..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. I couldn't exactly say that there was a reason behind it all, because I wasn't all that sure anymore. I just had to trust my parents.

"See?! I'm smart, right?! Nothing wrong with making friends, especially when it's someone as cool as me!" Bokuto thumbed himself, slipping off his drenched sneakers and replacing them with our standard school shoes as we all did the same. Awkwardly, I shared a glance with Akaashi, and I could immediately tell that this was typical Bokuto behaviour.

The sound of the bell ceased any continuation of the conversation, and I flinched when the excitable volleyballer patted my shoulder again.  
"We should walk to school together from now on! We're both heading in the same direction, right? Later, (L/N)!" I could only give him a small wave in response as he started to walk off, barely able to glance over to Akaashi.

"If he is seriously bothering you, just tell him. He'll just latch onto you if you don't, believe me. Bokuto is a good person, but he's a little..." The second year thought carefully about his choice of words for a moment before starting after his senior. "... _daft_. Nice meeting you, (L/N)." Nodding, I pinched at the striped material of my tie, trying to swallow my nerves.  
"Uh...okay...yeah...Nice meeting you, too, Akaashi..."

Just when I thought I was out of the lion's den, I got startled all over again.  
"Oh yeah! (L/N), you should come with Suzumeda to practice one day! See how well I can spike over a net instead of a fence!" Bokuto shouted out over the heads of countless students, and I wanted to perish as people began to stare.

_Dear god...I just...made_ _friends_ _with two entire boys?!_ _I'm_ _so dead..!_

_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I'm not on my A game - I feel super sick ugh.
> 
> Next time: [Shia LaBeouf Just Do It intensifies]***


	3. Three - Slam

Bokuto didn't really seem to understand the gravity of the situation, but something told me that that was a common occurrence.

In his mind, he thought that, as long as he waited for me up the street, that everything was fine and dandy, and that we could talk like old friends. More often than not he would just end up chatting my ear off until we arrived at school, where Akaashi would apologise to me and drag his senior away, like some strange ritual. The stress of it was starting to give me a continual headache.

"Hey, what are you doing after school, (N/N)?" Suzumeda caught up with me once we were out of the classroom, on the way to the cafeteria. I shrugged, having to juggle my textbooks in my arms.   
"Uh, well, I'm up to date with homework, unless we get more in geography, so I'm free. What, is practice cancelled for today?" Chuckling, Suzumeda quickly grabbed one of my books, tucking it under her arm as we walked along.   
"No, it's still on. That's what I wanted to ask! Wanna come check out practice?"

_Uhhhhhhh..._

Was she serious? I had enough trouble dealing with Bokuto, but a whole gym-full of boys?   
"I...think I'll pass...You know that I-"  
"You're not allowed to talk to boys. Yeah, you've mentioned that once or twice." Suzumeda sighed, nudging me with her elbow. "Come on, live a little, (N/N)! That rule is gonna end up giving you a complex, if it hasn't already! The boys are all sweethearts, not demons, like your dad says."

My brow creased as I considered her offer, humming as I opened my locker and stuffed my books inside.   
"But...they're all so tall...and... _loud_..." I shuddered, recalling how Bokuto had been running circles around me the day before. Scoffing, my friend pulled me under arm, leading me the rest of the way to the cafeteria.  
"Akaashi isn't. Honestly, most of the guys don't even hold a candle to Bokuto's...exuberance. Come on, just try it out! For me!"

Narrowing my (E/C) eyes, I looked into the side of her head.  
"This is peer pressure." I stated, annoyed. Suzumeda snorted loudly, ushering me towards the short line to get food, despite me having my own prepacked lunch bag in my hands.   
"No, this is _life_. Deal with it, you pansy." All I could do was pout as she ordered and collected her food, mulling it all over in my head.

_I mean...Bokuto wouldn't shut up about volleyball, or how awesome he is...so...it wouldn't hurt to just look at the boys play, right?_

\------------------------------------------------

_My tummy hurts..!_

There were too many boys to count. The gym stank of sweat already, and practice hadn't even truly started, yet. One foot through the door, and I felt my nerves begin to consume me.

"Oh, (L/N) is joining us today? Hi, (L/N)!" I recognised Shirofuku when she greeted me, and I offered her a wonky smile.   
"H..hey...Um, Kaori, this is...I mean...There's too many-" A sharp clap on the back from my friend shut me right up.   
"Welcome to the real world, (N/N)! What, do you plan on heading off to college without ever socialising with the opposite sex? You'd be eaten alive! Here, the only thing you ever need to worry about is a bit of sweat and yelling!"

Shirofuku nodded along, holding up a finger.   
"Yeah, and flying balls. I should know." My stomach felt queasy, but I knew they were right. Even so, I still had to be wary.   
"Hey hey hey!"

_Oh shit._

Neck nearly snapping, I turned to see the wide-eyed captain jogging towards us, a wide grin stretching his cheeks.   
"(Y/N), you came! You came to watch me! I knew you would!" Bokuto's excitement really was something else, and it made me beyond nervous, but at the same time, it was kind of sweet. In a very strange way.   
"U..uh...well...Kaori talked me into...coming to watch...b..but only for a little while! S..sorry for the intrusion..."

The way Bokuto tilted his head made something click in my head. He looked kind of owlish, with his big, topaz eyes, and the way his hair stuck up.   
"You aren't intruding, though? I invited you, silly! Sit and watch me do some spikes! I'll make sure to slam down some _super_ cool ones for ya, so make sure you're paying attention!"

There was no doubt in my mind that I looked like a deer in the headlights as I nodded with a stiff neck, turning and scampering over to the benches. Seeing all of the hulking guys around me had my legs feeling like jelly, and it was a relief to sit down and be far away from them all. From across the court, Akaashi caught my eye, and he gave me a small nod, which I reciprocated.

_I don't quite mind him. He's quiet, and polite. Nowhere near as intimidating as Bokuto..._

"Now, I know you're a scaredy-cat, (N/N), but I want you to try _not_ to panic and run when he spikes that ball. It's intense." Suzumeda strolled over to me, along with her co-manager, and I nodded nervously.   
"O..okay...but...I'm not a scaredy-cat..." Not usually, anyway. At least, not with things that were normal in my world. Boys just weren't one of those things.

Even the whistle that blared from where their coach sat had me flinching, and I swatted at the pair of girls when they laughed at me.   
"Nice serve, Watari!" One of the boys called out, and I clenched my fists as the ball was knocked out into the fray of the court, right over the net.

_Why am I even here? I don't know a thing about Volleyball...or sport, in general..._

"Bokuto!" Blinking, I refocused on where the ball was leaving Akaashi's hands, which were stretched up and out. That was when my attention was stolen away by my next door neighbour. It all happened relatively quickly, but there was a fraction of a moment, when Bokuto was in mid-air, my breath froze over my lungs.

The bang the ball made when it made contact with the wooden floor shook through me, and I tensed, uttering a short yelp that seemed to get trapped halfway up my throat. The second he landed, Bokuto spun around, those intimidating eyes seeking me out, likely for some kind of praise. I couldn't even manage a smile or a nod. I was paralysed, and downright spooked.

Even though I didn't move a muscle, a smirk crept along Bokuto's face, and his chest puffed out as though I had commended him on his score. I just couldn't understand it. Was that how all guys worked?   
"Again! I wanna try a cut-shot, this time!" The captain pumped his fist, getting back into what I assumed was his position.   
"Give Konoha a turn, Bokuto. This isn't the time to go showing off your repertoire..." Akaashi scolded lightly, rolling his eyes.

_Yeah...no...this isn't my cup of tea..._

I was off the bench in a flash, but my arm was quickly seized.   
"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?! It's been what, like, five minutes?!" Suzumeda complained, trying to get me to sit back down, but I had already made up my mind.   
"Nope, sorry, Kaori...This is scary, and I'm really...not supposed to be here...I'll talk to you two later. Seeya...Bye, Shirofuku..."

If I had been born with a tail, it would have been tucked far between my legs as I dashed out of the gym, nerves at an all time high. What if the stench of sweat had clung to my clothes? What if my father knew the coach somehow? What if my parents just...knew?!

_Hey...at least I tried doing something daring...You officially started and ended your rebellious stage, (Y/N)! Good job!_

My (S/C) skin still felt clammy, even though I was already making my way down my street, feet kind of dragging. Sure, I felt bad about running away, but I knew it was the right move. Rules were in place for my own sake, nobody else's.

_***Ding'ga ding!*** _

My phone; the one I had to hand over to my father every night at nine o'clock sharp, buzzed in the front pocket of my bag, and I puffed out a sigh, slinging it over my front to fetch it out.

_**From:**_ 🦋 _ **Kaori**_ 🦋  
\- _Girl, you're such a sissy, I s2g!_  
 _\- You should've seen Bokuto's face when he saw you leave! It was all like..._  
\- ┏༼ ◉ ╭╮ ◉༽┓

Well, that definitely made the guilt bubble. Frowning, I tried not to let it get to me, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't that Bokuto was a bad person. He seemed like a kind, cheery soul, but he was just...that. A he. That was what I couldn't deal with, even if I wanted to.

_**To:**_ 🦋 _ **Kaori**_ 🦋  
 _\- I'm sorry._  
 _\- Tell him I'm sorry, too_  
 _\- You know what my parents are like though. Do you want me to be shipped away to a convent?_  
 _\- It wouldn't even be as a passenger, either. I'd be stuffed inside a crate and loaded into the cargo hold._  
 _\- Is that what you want, Kaori? For me to be stuffed inside of a crate?_

I was well aware that I was being dramatic, but we both were, at times. That was one of the reasons we had become friends. I wasn't even sure that I had been exaggerating about that. It was rule numero uno, and if the punishments for lighter edict breaks had been bad, then I didn't want to find out what would happen.

_**From:**_ 🦋 _ **Kaori**_ 🦋  
 _\- Seriously yo dad needs to take a chill pill ❄💊_  
 _\- Look, I'll do you a solid. I'll talk to Bokuto, but I can't guarantee he'll stop wanting to be your friend._  
 _\- He's just a friendly guy, and once he has his little peabrain set on something it's hard to get him to back off._  
 _\- I'll call you later, you cute lil 🐄ard xx_

Groaning at the use of her emoji-based nickname, I hurriedly erased the messages before entering my home, kicking off my shoes at the door before making my way towards the staircase.   
"You're a little late home today, honey! Is everything okay?!" My mother called out from the kitchen, where she was likely preparing dinner.

_Just like clockwork..._

"Uh...yeah! I stayed back to ask about...um...source material recommendations! For the next history assignment!" Not my best lie, but it wasn't like I was used to lying at all. It didn't feel all that good.   
"Oh, what a good girl you are, getting a head start! When you get changed, come and help me with dinner! We're making miso soup and tsukemono!"

_Same meal, same day, every week...This routine is kind of getting...a little old..._

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Miya Atsumu could stick a live grenade in my mouth and I would thank him for the meal.
> 
> Next time: I thought owls were supposed to be wise?***

**Author's Note:**

> ***Unimpressed by my first chapter, but eh. I just really fell for Bokuto all over again and self control is non-existent. 
> 
> Next time: Soggy***


End file.
